Tabitha Galavan
Tabitha Galavan is the secondary antagonist in the second season of Gotham. She is the sister of Theo Galavan. She says what she thinks and does not care what people think about her. This actions make her an enemy of the Penguin, whom she provokes whenever they meet. She is portrayed by Jessica Lucas. In the series Arkham Breakout After her targets have been knocked out by Zaardon, she and some men enter Arkham Asylum and break free six inmates, among them Jerome Valeska, Barbara Kean and Richard Sionis. She brings them before her brother Theo who offers each of them to join his team. When Sionis declines, Theo tells him that Tabitha will take him outside. When Sionis insists that Barbara will come with him, Theo tells him that she wouldn't want to go where he is going. Tabitha then attacks Sionis with her whip and pushes him to the ground where she stabs him multiple times, much to the amusement of Jerome. The Maniax When the Maniax throw peaople off a rooftop, Tabitha watches them with a binocular. She is also present when her brother blackmails the mayor. While her brother supervises the male members of the Maniax, Tabitha has taken a liking to Barbara, teaching her how to use a whip. When Theo Galavan talks to four of the Maniax, they are disturbed when Mayor James enters the room, followed by Tabitha and Barbara who whip him just for fun. James, due to the box on his head, can't see where he is going and runs into a wall which knocks him out. It is revealed that she watches the Maniax on all their missions, killing them if they get caught. When Arnold Dobkins is apprehended by Gordon Tabitha shoots him with a sniper rifle from a nearby rooftop. The day after the shooting at the police precinct, Theo walks in on his sister and Barbara making out. He doesn't mind, but tells Tabitha to go entertain Jerome while he has to talk to Barbara. Tabitha leaves, not before kissing Barbara. After Tabitha leaves, Theo remarks that he is glad that his sister and Barbara get along so well, because she needs a friend. He also says that despite acting tough she is quite fragile. While Gordon keeps searching for Jerome, Jerome and Tabitha visit Cicero the Fortune Teller, Jerome's father. Tabitha puts a noose around Ciceros neck and ties him to a chair. While Jerome bitterly talks about his past and reveals to his father that he will kill him and blame hin for the Maniax-breakout, Tabitha holds herself in the background, at some point searching for food. When she doesn't find any, she tells Jerome to hurry up. When Gordon and Bullock knock at the door, Tabitha and Jerome flee and leave a knockout gas behind. Bullock is quickly knocked out but Gordon manages to attack Jerome. Weakened by the gas he is overpowered by Jerome who holds a gun to his head. Before he can shoot, Tabitha stops him and knocks Gordon out. The same evening, Tabitha and Jerome arrive at the benefit gala at the Gotham Children's hospital. The two of them overpower the magician and Tabitha stuffs him in a chest so that Jerome can take his place at the event. At the gala, her brother introduces her to Deputy Mayor Kane. When Kane tells Tabitha jokingly that the "appearance of a handsome billionaire our of nothing" raises questions, Tabitha replies that her brother is a "monster in a sack" which leads to a uncomfortable silence. Tabitha then asks the Deputy Mayor if there are any news on Mayor James. After taking their leave from Kane, Tabitha tells her brother that everything is ready and that she will see him at home. She then leaves the event. When Barbara and Theo return, Tabitha watches Barbara getting close to her brother and kissing him on the cheek. Meeting Penguin On her brother's behalf she visits Oswald Cobblepot to arrange a meeting between Theo and him. She tells Cobblepot that a car is waiting outside to bring him to her brother. When she and Penguin arrive at Theo's appartment, Barbara enters the meeting and kisses her. During the meeting Tabitha provokes Penguin by telling him that he is the King of Garbage rather than the King of Gotham. Penguin angrily replies that only a year ago he held Fish Mooney's umbrella and that she is now dead by his hand along with Maroni with Falcone hiding. He tells Tabitha that every one of them underestimated him and threatens her not to make the same mistake. Theo then intervenes and tells Penguin that while his sister is blunt, she is also honest. He then shows Penguin his plans for the city, giant futuristic skyscrapers. When Penguin states that thousands of homes have to be destroyed to allow the building of the skyscrapers Tabitha replies: "Yeah, so?", which deeply annoys Penguin. When Penguin declines Theo's job to kill all other mayoral candidates, Tabitha blackmails him by turning on the TV, showing him video footage of his kidnapped mother. On Theo's orders she kidnaps Sid Bunderslaw and gouges out one of his eyes. She is present when Penguin begs Theo for his mother's release and grins when Theo denies. Later, she visits Penguin and hands him a list of adresses he is to burn down. When Penguin remarks that they are now making him an arsonist and that he has to find a good pyromaniac for this, Tabitha provokes him before telling him that he should pull himself together. Before leaving she hands Penguin Bunderslaw's eye, saying that his arsonist will need it. Victims Tabitha seems to be her brother's enforcer, killing those who interfere with his plans. So far she has killed with guns, a knife and a sniper rifle. Her victims are: * Arkham Asylum security guards, shot to free the Maniax from the Asylum * Richard Sionis, stabbed for not joining the Maniax * Arnold Dobkins, shot for being caught by the police Episode appearances Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Damned If You Do..." *"Rise of the Villains: Knock, Knock" *"Rise of the Villains: The Last Laugh" *"Rise of the Villains: Strike Force" *"Rise of the Villains: Scarification" *"Rise of the Villains: By Fire" Gallery TabithaArkham.png|Tabitha attacks Arkham Asylum TabithaKills.png|Tabitha kills Richard Sionis BarbaraTabitha.png|Tabitha with Barbara TabithaSniper.png|Tabitha after killing Dobkins TabithaTheo.png|Tabitha with her brother Trivia *She is very loosely based on the DC villainess Tigress. *Her choice of using a whip is a possible nod to Catwoman. Category:Gotham Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Living Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:DC Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Assassin Category:Henchmen Category:Right-Hand Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Knifemen Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Whip Users Category:Torturer Category:Villainesses Category:Masked Villain Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Siblings Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker